User talk:BlastRadum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clone Wars Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Boss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peltarius (Talk) 03:34, 5 February 2012 Commander Cody Page I have seen that you edited the Cody page. I was wondering if you had deleted the main picture while doing so. --ZeegRums 00:48, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Recent edits Firstly, don't blank your talk page. It's to be kept intact as a record of discussions with you. Secondly, the images you uploaded have been deleted because they were not taken from the CWA game (or related promotional materials), which is what this wiki is about. Peltarius 01:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) : You have been blocked for 24 hours for failing to follow the above. Peltarius 01:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Your blanking has been reverted yet again. If you do it once more, or re-upload non-CWA images, you will be blocked permanently. Peltarius 01:46, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Please stop, you don't know what you are doing, he is a real admin, and he will bann you permanently if you continue Wuher MosEisley 02:01, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: You have been blocked for a week. If I have to block you again, for the same thing, it will be permanent next time. Peltarius 02:02, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Moving page What do you mean you have seen others that are not like this? player characters. Wuher MosEisley 01:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Character pages Whatever pages you may have seen have probably been properly moved now. Player character articles are not allowed on this wiki unless linked to the user who created it. If you want to create plain Character articles, then go to the CWA Character Wiki, but that is not what this wiki is about. Bane7670 02:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *Even if it wasn't a Player character, it's still a Fan-made character, and they must be tied to the user who created it, because just as a plain, normal page like the way you had is not allowed on here. Bane7670 18:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Reply Why did you move this conversation to this wiki, and remember what I said, always try to sign your messages, also, make a subject title. To add a photo to your signature just put this as your signature, Go into source mode to see it. Jd4299 Wuher MosEisley 18:19, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why I forgot that I was on this wiki instead of the character wiki. But I'm still confused about signature. I want a picture of my character on cwa as my signature like u have yours.Jd4299 21:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: T0-D0 I'm sorry, but my friend list is far too crowded as it is. And your "Unaccompanied T0-D0 page" was deleted because it was a simple, insignificant glitch that only happened once and, therefore, was not worth making a page for. Bane7670 01:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *This glitch has only happened to you. I went to that exact location today and found no such thing. Even if you are frequently encountering it, it is a simple glitch, and nowhere near worth making a page for it. Bane7670 03:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) **No. I already told you, it is a glitch, and glitches are not meant to be part of the game. Therefore, they are not to be added anywhere on this wiki. Bane7670 02:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ***The Sith Temple is not a glitch, it is meant to be there. Getting anywhere near it is what is referred to as the glitch. Bane7670 17:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ****Please take note of Custer96's message on my talk page. Bane7670 18:04, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Image Like I said, you get it from the homepage, you log in and then you press save as on your avatar. Wuher MosEisley 19:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC)